Where For Art Thou, Remus?
by Sing Out This Song
Summary: A tragic twist on an old fairytale, combining everyone's favorite werewolf - Remus Lupin - with an original character, Mirielle Normand. Enjoy.


It was late October. The winds that blew through the hallways of Hogwart's had already taken on their customary chill, and the fireplaces were in heavy use by the students. The trees, too, had begun to change…peppering the landscape with a myriad of colors – golds, reds, and browns. It was the time of year that everyone wanted to be outside, because it smelled crisp, and the temperature was almost perfect. With a jacket and a scarf displaying their House colors, many of the students took long walks through the campus…entwining their fingers with loved ones and keeping warm while enjoying the autumn beauty. Fall was a romantic season.

But Mirielle and Remus found themselves spending more and more of it indoors, rather than outdoors admiring its splendor. Ever since the fated moment that Mirielle had forced her way into the Shrieking Shack and seen him transform, they had been absolutely inseparable. But yet…no one knew of their relationship…because if her family had found out, they would have been torn apart. It was simply unacceptable for a Pureblood to mingle with a Mudblood. Not to mention a Mudblood who was infected with lycanthropy. Though his disease was well-hidden, they knew that her family would find out. And so they passed their closeness off as friendship and nothing more, whenever they were in the company of their friends.

But what they did on their own time, behind closed doors and in the shadows of dimmed lights, was far beyond friendship. In fact, it was well past sanity. For they were addicted to each other…to the point that nothing else mattered. If they couldn't find a moment to share a kiss, to secretly entangle their limbs…they both were broken. Shattered. Pieces of a puzzle that meant nothing without being together so the correct image could be formed. They both knew that the need was growing, and though it scared them, they could do nothing but succumb to it in every way possible.

And that was exactly what they were doing that late October evening. Inside the only private bathroom in Gryffindor Tower, Remus and Mirielle had magically locked themselves…so that they could explore the wonders of water in the shower. And what it did to bodies that meshed underneath its pressured spray. There was much laughter shared between the two, amidst soap lather getting in ears and bubbles popping around their faces. But there were caresses…her tiny, delicate fingers running over his now slick scars. His beaten and bruised fingers catching and tangling in her damp locks. And there were kisses. Because kissing was the way they lived. Was the way they breathed. And underneath the water, it was new and everything they needed.

Remus slid his hands underneath her arms and lifted her easily to press against the limestone walls of the shower. His lips greedily devoured her mouth, and then moved to worship the sensitive skin just below her chin. Her arms went around his neck, and her legs slid until they rested around his slender hips. And when he suddenly shifted and entered her, she hissed and leaned her head back against the cool, wet stones. Her fingernails dug into his shoulders as she pulled him toward her, not wanting any space in between their bodies.

Their dance was slow, delicate, and practiced, for they'd already had the frenzied lovemaking of a man and woman who feared never seeing each other again. Remus and Mirielle were beyond that. They trusted their love…depended on it, even with all of the strains. Each thrust was a statement. Each responding moan was a promise. And as her fingernails continued to trace his muscled shoulders, they traveled further and further down the tunnel that led toward the sparkling light – the release – that they both so desperately sought.

His head was buried in her neck as their dance quickened, and his hands pressed against the damp wall…drawing strength from its hard, unmoving surface. And when the light was so close that he could almost feel it on his face, he whispered her name…desperately…and waited for her to return his. It was their pledge…their tradition. For they would never cross that threshold unless they were together. But his whispered name on her lips came strong and true, and just as she clenched around him, he released everything he had into her…and both of them collapsed against each other with small cries. Completely spent, basking in the light they had found.

After several long moments, he gently withdrew, lifted her into his arms, and cradled her to his chest…kissing every inch of her face. He placed her down just outside of the tub and swiftly grabbed the huge plush towel that hung by the shower. He delicately dried her, from her toes all the way up to her hair…and Mirielle was absolutely convinced that she'd never felt more cared for, protected, or loved in her entire life. She reached up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek before starting to put on her clothes. He smiled and did the same. Once their skin had been covered, they unlocked the door…but didn't go through it. Because this bathroom, similar to many of the rooms in Hogwart's, held secrets. Remus pulled down the bottom of one of the chandeliers, and a tiny, hidden doorway opened itself. He flourished his hand toward it, knowing that it went up to the hallway that separated the boys' and girls' corridors.

She grabbed his hand and ran in a playful, almost girl-like manner. Her giggles echoed off the dusty narrow hallway, and he pulled her to a stop only to shut the hidden passageway behind them. Once he did, they were plunged into almost complete darkness, but his nightborn eyes allowed him to see perfectly well. So he slid around her, never letting her hand go…telling her without words that he'd pull her through to the light, just as he'd done moments ago. When they reached the door that led to the hallway, he placed his ear against it and listened. He heard nothing. He sniffed the air, letting his nostrils attempt to detect any other housemates…but he smelled no one. And so he quietly opened the door just a crack. Seeing no one, he opened it further and helped her step out. They quickly shut the door behind them and then he walked her to her bedroom door.

Mirielle pouted. She didn't want him to leave. In fact, she wanted him to stay more than anything. Her roommates were all off at the library studying. No one was typically in Gryffindor tower at this time. No one had caught them in the shower. No one would catch them here. She was more convinced with each second that went by. She entwined her fingers through his and took on an all-too-familiar look of pleading innocence. "Remus…" She nuzzled up into him. "Remus, stay. Just for a little while? No one's here. No one will know. And I don't want to let you go yet. You smell so…clean. And your hair's still wet. Stay with me until your hair's dry." She batted her eyelashes and he sighed heavily, knowing he wasn't going to win the fight. "Alright, 'Mele. For a little while. But we have to be careful! I mean, I'm a Prefect. If I get caught in the girl's quarters, they'll strip my title and give me bloody detention for the rest of the year."

She giggled at the thought of Remus Lupin in detention and pulled him toward her until his face was inches from hers. "Thank you. Ohhh…thank you thank you thank you." And then she kissed him soundly as she reached behind her and opened the door. She yanked him inside, still chuckling softly…and then her features went wide in complete terror. Because there, sitting on her bed, was none other than her brother. Lucien Normand. The air left her lungs. Her heart fell into her stomach. And she stood staring at him, as if she could make him disappear with pure force of will. He was an illusion. He wasn't real. He hadn't just seen her kiss Remus. He wasn't here. She was dreaming. But the look of dark anger on his face was very real. As was his voice, which growled into the room as he shot to his feet. "Mirielle Normand. You will explain yourself this instant."

Remus was unsure of what to feel. The man on the bed obviously knew Mirielle. And he was quite angry at the situation. He looked between the two of them after the demand had been uttered, and he took a step toward her, reaching for her hand. But she waved him off. He frowned, but let her do what she needed to do. Bravely, she took a step toward her brother and lifted her chin. "Lucien. It's good to see you. I'd like to introduce you to Re-.." But he cut her off with a violent hand motion. "I know who he is, Mirielle. And I'd no sooner like to be introduced to a leprechaun. You know what he is, don't you? You know what you're kissing?" He made a disgusted noise. "Dad's going to be bloody irate when he hears about this."

Remus was trembling with anger. This was her brother? THIS was the Lucien that she'd told such incredible, sweet stories about? How dare he. How dare he treat her like this. He was about to open his mouth when she placed a calming hand on his arm and shook her head at him. She turned back to Lucien. "Yes. I know what he is. And I don't care. Do you hear me?! I don't bloody care! And you can tell Papa. I was going to tell him on holiday, so he could hear it from me face to face. But go ahead. Go on. Go be the little brown-nosed kiss-up. I don't care. Nothing matters to me but Remus, Lucien. No one. And though I love you all, if you try to keep me from him…I will banish the Normand name from my being. Forever."

If Lucien's face had been dark before, it was now pitch black…darker than the most unholy of nights. He sneered. "Oh I'll tell him, mon petite fleur. And when he comes flying over here to make you withdraw, just to keep you away from your precious…Mudblood…I'll laugh. Blood is thicker. Blood is always more important. Blood is first. When will you learn?" He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair, which almost mirrored Mirielle's in beauty. "I came here to tell you that Papa would like you to go to the All Hallow's Eve Ball tomorrow night. There are several gentlemen attending from different schools that he would like you to meet. They would be…" He looked Remus up and down. "More suitable to stand by your side."

Before she could even open her mouth to respond, he had whisked by them to stand in the doorway. "Be there, Mirielle. Be polite. Be beautiful." He glared at Remus. "And be alone." And then he was gone. She sagged immediately into Remus, and he held her tightly. She was too empty to feel anything…too numb. Too devoid of emotion. How was she supposed to go to a ball to meet…suitors when her heart already belonged to someone? How was she supposed to abide by her Father's wishes while also following her heart? She couldn't possibly go to that Ball without Remus. They'd already planned their costumes together. He was going to be Dionysus, and she was going to be Aphrodite…two Gods entwined in love. No. She wouldn't go without him. She couldn't. And she babbled all of this while Remus rocked her in his arms.

He smoothed her hair back in the way that only he could and kissed her forehead. "I'll be there, Mirielle. Right by your side. The entire time. If you must meet these men, you must. But no one…even your Father…should have the right to tell you who to love. And I'll make sure that he doesn't. That's one thing that should be left up to you, 'Mele." Her arms encircled his neck. "My heart already belongs to you, Remus! None of this matters. It's so…bloody ridiculous. But we'll go. And I'll smile and put on a face. But I will never contact them after tomorrow night. You have to believe me." He cupped her face and looked her in the eyes. "Of course I believe you. How could I NOT believe you?" She sighed, relieved, and buried her face in his chest. What…a mess.

She pulled away and went to sit on the bed, grabbing his hands and dragging him with her. "You have to understand, Remus…he wasn't being mean because he's mean. Lucien is the amazing man I told you about. That is the same man that wove flowers through my hair." She frowned and felt the tears begin to form. "But he…I mean he and I both were brought up to believe that people li-like you are not worth our time. And you know I don't think that way about you, and I'm learning to open up. But Lucien…he's never had a reason to change his point of view. Forgive him. Please. For me." She squeezed his hands, letting the tears run silently down her face.

Remus sat next to her and caught her tears with his thumbs, which he then brought to his mouth. He hungered for every taste of Mirielle…be it her happiness, or her sadness. And though the salt hit his tongue first, her sweet essence followed, and he shivered. He kissed her eyelids, wanting more of the wetness. "Don't apologize. We knew this was going to be hard. We…just didn't expect it so soon. But if it'll make you feel better, I forgive him. For you." Her arms slid around his neck. "Yes…it will." She hiccupped softly. "He can…he's just Lucien. If you knew him you'd understand. And I…I hope you do know him. Some day."

Those words made Remus smile, and he entangled his hands into her still damp tresses. "Then I will know him one day, Miri. I will." He kissed her forehead. "So are we still going as Dionysus and Aphrodite?" He hesitated and then sighed. "And if so, are you REALLY making me wear that…leaf thing?" She laughed and pulled back from him. "What? Are you really afraid to show off your muscles that I so love and worship?" She poked him in the stomach, which caused him to groan. "Yes. Pleeeease, Remus. We'll look amazing. Smashing, even. We'll be the talk of the ball. I've been dying to wear the costume." She kissed his lips and gave him a look she knew he couldn't resist. "Please?" Her voice was small. Almost child-like.

He smirked and rolled his eyes. "Woman, you are impossible to resist." He pinched her cheeks playfully. "But if I'm to walk into that ballroom in nothing but leaves, I want to see this outfit you've been chattering about constantly for the past few weeks. You owe me that much." She grinned, fully willing to let him see the costume if it meant that she'd get to wear it and be with him…in the outfit she had planned. She leapt up off the bed, sadness and apprehension forgotten, and clapped her hands delightedly. "Oh, yes! I'll show you!" She ran to her closet and began rifling through the many different sets of robes until she found what she was looking for. Carefully, she pulled the costume out and ran back over to him before bouncing onto the bed beside him.

Mirielle laid the lush, forest green velvet dress out until it covered her exactly as it would if she were actually wearing it. "You see…the roping will emphasize my bosom, and the tiny detailing around the hem…it's just perfect. Perfect enough for a Goddess. And there are no straps, so my shoulders will be bare. Just like Aphrodite would have done. She had the most beautiful shoulders. In all of the stories I read, mortal men fell at her feet…blinded by her shoulders. And I'll curl my hair. And pile it on top of my head. Like this." She reached up and began playing with her hair until he grabbed her hands and pulled her to him, kissing her roughly and crushing the dress between them. Gradually, he pulled away…and they were both left breathless. "You are too much, Mirielle Normand."

The next day was difficult, because the star-crossed lovers were desperate to be in each others' arms…dancing and pretending to be deities from long ago. The minutes ticked by in agony. It seemed everyone at Hogwart's was anxious for the evening to begin…longing for the moon and hating the sun and its bright light. Even the teachers couldn't maintain their concentration. No homework was given. And classes were almost allowed free reign. Finally, the sun sank beyond the horizon, and the last mug of pumpkin juice was poured at dinner. The ball would begin in two hours, and everyone ran back to the towers to prepare.

Mirielle's heart felt like it was going to explode in her chest. The dress…was absolutely divine, in more ways than one. She turned in a complete circle in front of the mirror, letting the velvet sway around her like soft waves. She picked up the delicate powder and brushed it onto her face, bringing a uniform, almost porcelain-like appearance to her skin. She dipped her fingertips into the jar of tinted gloss and smoothed the rosy color on her lips. And then she grabbed a brush and carefully applied blush to her cheekbones and neck. A bit of charcoal went around her eyes, and she used that muggle invention – mascara – to make her eyes stand out more than normal. Yes. Perfect.

Remus had much less to do to prepare, for he was wearing…leaves. And that was pretty much it. He had, of course, obtained a pair of nude-colored briefs from Sirius, though why the boy had them in the first place left him puzzled. He tied the sewed leaves in a tight knot around his stomach and looked at himself in the mirror. He hated showing off his body. Not because of…the overall picture, but because of the scars that marred it. But Mirielle had said that Dionysus would have been scarred…that he ENJOYED being hurt. Pain, to him, was pleasure. He picked up the jar of gold powder she had lent him and sighed…but began smoothing it all over his face and body. He placed the golden crown of matching leaves on his head, tied the green velvet cloak around his body, and walked out the bathroom door to find Sirius.

Inside their bedroom, Sirius was behaving like a peacock…strutting around the room like he owned it. His long, velvet coat – exactly the same shade as Remus' cloak and Mirielle's dress – hit him in the middle of his thighs. His leather boots came up to his knees. And the ruffled blouse underneath made him appear…almost feminine. He had whitened his hair with the help of a charm that Lily had shown them, and it was messily curled and pulled back behind his head. Remus just barely refrained from chuckling. But when he made his presence known, Sirius' eyes on him went from amused…to almost heated, and it took every bit of willpower Remus had not to turn and walk from the room. They'd been down this road. And wouldn't be traveling it again.

Luckily, Sirius used his sarcasm to give them a detour. "You look like a boob, Moony. I can't believe she talked you into wearing that." Remus threw his head back and laughed. "She could talk me into doing just about anything. I'm convinced." He looked around the room. "Where's Wormtail? And Prongs?" Sirius snorted. "Those buffoons are in the other bathroom. They're too chicken to come out." Remus went over to the bathroom door and banged on it. "Come ON you two." Eventually, the two other Marauders came out…looking like Sirius' brothers, in almost identical costumes. Remus grinned wolfishly. "Fantastic, gentlemen. Shall we go, then?"

Mirielle picked up Lily and Mina, Peter's new girlfriend, on the way to the ball. They both had agreed to go along with Miri and Remus' theme, and were dressed similarly to her. All three looked like china dolls, with their rouged cheeks, plump lips, and almost iridescent skin. They entwined their fingers as they made their way to the entrance of the huge ballroom, and when they finally got there…gaped in shock. Because even though they'd asked the boys to dress in velvet frockery, there had been some part of them that had assumed they would rebel and refuse. These WERE the Marauders, after all. But they stood waiting for them, Gods of the past. And the false rouge on their cheeks was soon accompanied by a real blush. They were absolutely speechless.

When the girls came into view, the gentlemen went into low, rehearsed bows…and were delighted to hear the giggles and whispers that came their way. Remus stepped forward and took Mirielle's hand into his before bringing it to his lips. "My Goddess Aphrodite. Let me entertain you with a poem. For nothing in the world could describe your beauty this night without it." He kneeled before her and gazed up at her. "How can I express all the things I ought to say, in lines so strict and binding tight? The use of rhyme to show my deepest thought is foolish, but I thought I ought to fight these doubts, and tell you how you make me feel."

He pressed her hand to his cheek. "I see you every night in dreams so clear. I'm always led to believe that they're real - Until my heart feels dawn's cruel piercing spear. Alas, these dreams are all I so far have, not having met you in the light of day. I need you to know you're the one I love; With silent lips I try again to say...My Aphrodite, you know I love you - Now I ask you this: Do you love me too?"

Mirielle's heart fluttered as the beautiful words slid off of Remus' tongue. Had he written that? Memorized it for her? When had he had time? All of their time was spent together…unless they were sleeping. Had he lost sleep simply to please her? Sweet, blessed Merlin she loved him. She leaned down and kissed his lips softly, not caring anymore what their friends thought. But her words were for him, and him alone. "Of course I love you, my beloved Dionysus. You, and you alone. Forever. I am yours. Now stand, and let me see you turn around in your beautiful costume." Her eyes sparkled with mischief.

Remus raised an eyebrow at her request, but rose to his feet and turned in a slow circle, stretching his arms out as he did so. "Is that acceptable, my Goddess?" Mirielle had watched him with hot, appreciative eyes…and the slow, languid smile that crossed her face was more than enough of an answer for him. But she gave him the satisfaction of hearing her sweet voice as she nodded her assent. "Oh, yes. That was quite enough." She placed her tiny hand on his arm and then finally looked at the faces of their friends. Each of the other Marauders had a knowing smirk on their faces…to different degrees. They had all guessed at the relationship between the two. As had Lily, who positively glowed. It was only Mina who looked shocked. Not unpleasantly so, but her surprise still showed. The only person whose reaction was negative was someone she didn't see. For Lucien was hidden in the shadows of a curtain just beyond the entrance to the ball. And his hatred was sharp enough to kill.

Mirielle let out a deep breath of relief. She had been worried that they would be angry, and she now chided herself for that worry. They were his best friends. They would support him, of course. She watched him look back at them and saw the relief mirrored on his face, too. She smiled and pulled him into the ballroom. "Come on my little leaf God. It's time that we had some fun." And so the small group walked through the entrance, and were immediately teleported into…what seemed like another world entirely. The room had been transformed into a Victorian ballroom. The walls were decorated in plush red velvet, and heavy, gold sconces were peppered across the surface. Ten huge chandeliers dripped thousands of crystals from the ceiling, hanging from nothing…and lit by magic alone.

Mirielle let out a tiny gasp as she stepped onto the floor, which was pitch black marble…polished so that she could see her reflection in it. And as she watched, tiny gold sparkles drifted down from the air and surrounded her and the rest of their group…encircling them in slow, beautiful spirals. She felt like a masterpiece of art, and she held her small hand up to catch some of the gold flecks…as if they were snowflakes. In the middle of the floor was a huge banquet table, and she allowed herself a small smile as all of the boys' eyes immediately lit up at its enormity…and at the generous supply of food that was offered. There were couples scattered across the room dancing, and also chatting and sitting in the many cushioned settees. It was incredible – beyond anything she could have hoped for or dreamed.

Though Remus was amazed at the entire spectacle, it was, in fact, the buffet that called him. He'd barely eaten anything at dinner because he was so nervous about the costume. But looking around at the various styles of costumes that were being worn…he suddenly didn't feel so bad. And no one was really paying attention to their group, except to occasionally throw them an admiring glance. He leaned into Miri and kissed the top of her ear lobe before whispering, "I am _starving_. Can we please eat? Please?" She shivered at his kiss and then nodded. "Oui, mon amour. I can hear your stomach growling." She poked him there and then rubbed her fingers together as some of the gold powder came off. She couldn't believe he'd actually worn make-up for her. It warmed her heart considerably.

The group split up then. Remus and Mirielle headed toward the table, and Sirius, James, Lily, Peter, and Mina all headed to dance. Apparently their stomachs could wait. But Remus ate for two, after all, and so he didn't feel too terrible about insisting. Mirielle didn't seem to mind. She was often transfixed with how much he ate. In fact, she was transfixed with everything that had anything to do with the Beast inside of him…and since she knew his hunger was connected with that, the amount that he ate held her enthralled. As they approached the table, he was dumbfounded. How in the bloody Hell was he supposed to choose what to eat first? And how was he supposed to NOT eat all of it?

There were silver platters full of honeyed ham, smoked roast beef, and glazed duck. A huge roasted chicken was in the center, surrounded by oven-baked red-skin potatoes. Five different kinds of rolls were in hand-woven baskets, including Remus' favorite – black sesame encrusted sourdough. There were green beans and zucchini. A gigantic bowl of salad on ice. His mouth was already watering. The dessert section floored him. The theme must have been chocolate, because everything…EVERY single dessert had chocolate in it. But what he wanted most, at that moment, out of all of the delicacies he saw…was to watch Mirielle eat a chocolate-covered strawberry.

And so he pulled her over to where they hung from a delicately-engraved glass stand. He picked one up by the stem carefully and brought it toward her mouth. Gods. This would satisfy him in more ways than eating it ever could. Mirielle giggled and then opened her mouth slowly, careful to keep her eyes locked on his the entire time. The intense desire that radiated between their gazes should have melted the ballroom. He was dumbfounded that it didn't. As her lips slid around the strawberry, he thought he might faint from the concentration he exerted not to pick her up in his arms and have his way with her. Right on the middle of the floor. But this was a game. And he could play.

She bit into the fruit and chewed slowly, sending a miniscule stream of juice down one corner of her mouth. But before it could drip onto her dress and ruin it, Remus leaned over and licked it clean…ending with a soft kiss on her lips. He pressed his forehead to hers, and then they both headed to the plates. They each picked one of the ceramic spheres up and piled food on, giggling, chatting, and obviously unable to stop touching each other. When there was no room left on either plate, they glided across the floor and found an open table…sitting so close together that it almost looked as though they were sharing a chair.

Lucien watched them from across the ballroom and was violently nauseous. So she couldn't listen? So the werewolf meant more to her than her family did? Then he would teach her a lesson. He would do his duty as a Normand, just as their Father had instructed him to. He fingered the ancient dagger that was attached to his belt. It was an heirloom, handed down from his Grandfather's Grandfather. Handmade, completely silver – used to destroy werewolves. And it was time that this werewolf was destroyed. It infuriated him that his sister could even think about touching him. That she LET him touch her. And that she _enjoyed_ it. She would be punished. He would see to that.

After his second helping from the buffet table, Remus was sufficiently stuffed. Mirielle snorted. "Are you even going to be able to dance? How can you move? I swear you have a bigger stomach than those…cows that the Muggles raise." Remus laughed and shook his head. He kept his voice low. "Just remember that my appetite…isn't normal, ma cherie." He gently pressed in her nose with his index finger. "But I promise…whenever you're ready to dance, I'll be able to keep up just fine. Sirius and I even practiced. Just for the occasion."

His face took on a slightly odd expression as he remembered that night. He and Padfoot had argued constantly over who should lead. Argued so much that they had finally just decided to alternate for each song. And it had been an odd sensation, wrapping his fingers around his best friend's. But they had learned a lot, and he felt almost confident in his dancing abilities now. Even in the get-up he had on. Mirielle sat up straight in her chair, taking on the poise of a southern belle. "Well I do declare, my God Dionysus. I would like a dance at this moment." She held her hand up in an incredibly graceful position, and Remus instantly stood and picked it up in his…placing one hand behind his back as he led her onto the dancefloor.

It seemed that the musicians knew when Mirielle and Remus arrived. For almost immediately, the music changed. Rather than the light, blissful melodies that had previously filled the air…their ears were now blessed with rich, passionate, and almost tragic harmonies. Music that filled the soul with longing. Music that urged their bodies into such a frenzied desire that the two lovers almost forgot where they were. They pressed together, entwining their fingers…letting their feet glide with the music. They _were_ the music at that moment. So entranced were they that they did not see, or even sense Lucien approaching them from across the room.

He magically cloaked himself in shadows as he neared, making sure that he wouldn't disturb their revolting display of affection. Once he was immediately behind Mirielle, he paused. She was happy. Happier than he'd ever seen her. And though that made him hesitate, it also angered him. She'd never been that happy around him. How dare she find the company of a werewolf more satisfying than her own brother's. With that thought in mind, he reached out and grabbed her hand. Before she could even react, he had wrapped her fingers around the hilt and slammed the sharp point into the naked stomach of her lover. He smiled in grim satisfaction as he felt the warm blood slide over his hand…as he smelled the metallic scent fill the air.

Mirielle was confused. Because one moment ago, she had been dancing in the arms of her Beast. Content, in love…and so happy that she thought she might die. And the next, someone was behind her. Grabbing her hand…wrapping her fingers around – what was it?! And then…no. No. That wasn't possibly a knife. It wasn't sticking out of Remus. No. She hadn't stabbed him. Not…possible. She stepped back, and the knife clattered to the floor. She looked down at her hands, which were now shaking…dripping with blood. Remus' blood. Oh, Gods. No…he was looking at her in disbelief, and intense pain. And the blood…it was pouring out of him. All over the floor. Across the mirrored surface.

She turned around in a daze to see who could have possibly caused her to do such a thing. And was not surprised to see Lucien. Disappointed, perhaps, but not surprised. And angry. More angry than she had ever been in her entire life. She stepped close to him and slapped him so hard that the impact echoed across the entire ballroom. She dug her fingernails into his neck and squeezed until she saw his eyes bulge. "If he dies, Lucien-dear, so do I. You just remember that." Only the sound of Remus thumping to the ground behind her brought her out of her red haze. She whirled around and ran to his side, kneeling next to him.

At that point, the screams began…because people soon realized that the blood wasn't fake. That it was real. That someone was hurt. Mirielle barely heard the Marauders tackle Lucien behind her. She didn't care. It didn't matter. Remus mattered. Bloody hell. Where was Lily? Tears filled her eyes, and she screamed out Lily's name repeatedly until finally…the girl grabbed her hand. "I'm here, love. I'm here." Lily knelt with her and took out her wand with a trembling hand. She muttered a mixed curse and prayer. "Oh, Remus…Oh…" She shut her eyes and began chanting, and Mirielle was filled with hope. No healer was better than Lily. The wound began to close, just as the tears started to fall down her cheeks.

But Lucien had escaped from the Marauders long enough to whisper one last curse. He pointed at Lily's wand and caused her healing charm to reverse itself…so that instead of healing, she was doing more damage. He smiled viciously, knowing he had just doomed the werewolf to die, before Sirius slammed him to the floor. His head knocked hard against the stones, and he lost consciousness…just after he heard Mirielle's scream of horror.

Because instead of closing…the wound was re-opening. Instead of his skin gaining color, it was losing it. His breaths were fading. His chest was shuddering. And no. This wasn't possible. "L-lily?! W-what's going on?!" But Lily was looking at her wand in absolute shock. She had cast the charm just as they had learned…just as she had done so many times before. How was…how was she making it worse? How was she killing him with healing? She threw her wand to the side and tried to close the wound with her hands, but only succeeded in slipping and sliding amidst all of the blood. And just as Dumbledore had stepped to their side…Remus' chest stopped moving. _He was gone._

Mirielle stood up and walked away. No. She was dreaming. She was having a nightmare. She needed to wake up. She pinched herself repeatedly, knowing she was causing fresh bruises to form. But she didn't care. Why wouldn't she wake up?! WAKE UP. She ran into a table in front of her. The buffet table. Her hands ran along the strawberries…and then stopped on an apple. She picked it up and turned it over in her hands. An apple a day…an apple a day…what was the saying? Would it take the pain away? Yes. It would.

She reached inside the bodice of her dress and pulled out her wand. Remembering the charm that Snape had taught her…such a simple charm really…she encased the apple in a cloud of poison, watching with satisfaction as the mist slipped into its skin. She was nothing without him. And she would die. Because he was dead. He was dead, and she didn't want to live anymore. No, she was already not living. Because without Remus, she was dead. She bit into the apple as she walked back toward the growing crowd. Three, huge bites of its juicy flesh had made their way down her throat by the time she had pushed to his side.

Dumbledore was holding her beloved's head in his hands, mumbling something. She didn't care. She fended off everyone and curled up around him…already feeling the poison beginning to affect her body. Everything was slowing down. Everything…was numb. It was incredible, really. This numbness. She forgot that he was dead. Forgot everything, except the feeling of his cold, lifeless arm wrapped around her shoulder. Forgot how his heart was…his heart WAS beating. Wait. Wait…terror filled her. She looked up and saw his eyelids flutter. No…NO. Looked at Dumbledore, who was saying something…explaining that he had healed…NO…just…no…slowing…down. Her eyelids drooped, and then closed…before opening once more. And she whispered, "Remus…forgive me. I-I love you.." And then she fell limp onto his chest.

Remus sat up. What in the bloody hell was going on? He wanted to laugh. This was ridiculous. Why was Mirielle not breathing? The last thing he remembered was her being forced to stab him…but…why was she…he looked around him in a panic, at everyone who was screaming, mumbling, and crying. Even Dumbledore had no answers. And then his keen eyes saw the half-eaten apple in her hand. And he knew. How tragic they were. How very Shakespearean. And he would finish the story, because he had to. Because without her, he was nothing.

While everyone else was scrambling and not paying attention to the healed werewolf, he finished the apple, eating the seeds and the stem for good measure. He had no idea how much poison it took to kill someone infected with lycanthropy. He had to be sure. He wrapped his arms around Mirielle and laid back down, pulling her lifeless body on top of him. He kissed her already cold lips, wiped the tear remnants off her cheeks, and then…simply faded. Faded from the world. Faded from hatred. From fear. From pain. And entered a realm where he could be with her forever. Without anyone to stop them. He took her hand, and they walked toward the light. Together.


End file.
